You Get What You Give
by gargz
Summary: They're graduating she's off to Yale and he's off to LA. What does the summer have in store for Quinn and Puck. Takes place after 3.19 to 3.22. Quick
1. Chapter 1

**You Get What You Give**

* * *

Rachel tells her that she means something to her. The same girl she taunted and teased for three years. Rachel tells her that she was always jealous of her beauty, her popularity and had wanted nothing more than to have been just like her. Quinn's barely able to hold in her eye roll because the truth is she would've much rather had Rachel's life. And if it weren't for Santana interrupting them she's sure she would've told her that.

Quinn knows that girls are jealous of her, they want her popularity, her beauty and the star Quarterback on their arm, but that's not how its supposed to be - at least not for Quinn.

First off her name is Lucy not Quinn, but Lucy was overweight, had horrible acne and was a loner. When she's alone and allows herself time to think about Lucy she smiles and remembers how Lucy was overweight and had no friends but she wasn't alone. She had her books that were filled with amazing adventures like Alice In Wonderland and Peter Pan. She used to spend hours up in her tree house reading and day dreaming about Princess' and Princes'. But then she hit puberty and her sister started High School.

Frannie was the perfect daughter, naturally beautiful, athletic and platinum blonde hair that matched her mothers. More importantly she carried the Fabray name with honor because she was the head cheerleader, dating the star Quarterback all while maintaining a perfect 4.0 GPA.

Frannie and Quinn never saw eye to eye, they barely even got along. It didn't help that her parents looked at her like a disappointment while all the praise and love went to their perfect daughter Frannie. Quinn was one of those girls that hit puberty at a young age she was 11. Her body was changing faster than she could keep up with and she felt she had to mature way before she was even ready.

When she was 13 and leaving church with her family her parents were interrupted by Mrs. Holloway. She ignored them and stood to the side reading her book. She looked over at the adults speaking when she heard her name and Mrs. Holloway say, "it's such a shame, Frannie is so popular and beauitful, why doesn't Quinn try to be more like her?" Quinn wasn't shocked or even that hurt, all her life people have been saying this to her, even her parents. But when she see's the look of embarrassment and pity on her parent's faces she knows just how they feel about her.

She was never close with her parents. Her mother did understand why she had more books than friends and her father barely paid any attention to her at all. But one day at recces Tommy Urso kicked his soccer ball right into Quinn's face and breaking her nose. When the doctors suggested that they could try and reconstruct her nose or just give her a new one, her father didn't hesitate to agree to a nose job.

When the swelling and bruising had faded she looked at herself in the mirror and knew that her new nose didn't match her old body, and that summer Lucy became Quinn. She starting working out, eating healthier and dyed her hair blonde. That summer she joined Cheer-leading camp where she met Brittany and Santana, and was recruited by Coach Sylvester.

She'll tell you she had no choice, but she did. She could've said no - she could've said no to it all, but she couldn't not when this new her meant so much to her mother who now spent more time we her and her father who was now interested in her life. But she's selfish, she always has been.

By 9th grade she's a whole new person. When she walks down the halls of McKinley people part and get out of her way. Besides the Hockey players, everything goes through Quinn. She starts and ends trends, if she like's it its cool, if she hates it its not cool. And with Brittany and Santana as her wing-woman she knows she rules the school.

Being friends with Santana gave her a whole new level of power and absurdity. Santana was mean ruthless actually. If they hadn't bunked together in cheer camp she knows Santana would've destroyed her. And if it weren't for the fact that Quinn had caught Santana and Brittany kissing that summer she knows Santana would've made it her mission to take her down. But sadly for those years that it was a secret Quinn held it over Santana's head as blackmail if she did something she didn't approve of. Calling them friends is stretching it because truthfully they barely tolerated each other, but keep you friends close and your enemies closer.

It was Santana that noticed Rachel on the first day of High School. She came into school marching along to her own beat, head held up high with confidence. She was wearing a fuzzy sweater with a dog plastered to the front, a short skirt and knee socks, she looked ridiculous. An early morning stop at the 7/11 so the girls could stock up on energy bars and slushies were essential for their walk down the hall in their brand new cheer-leading uniforms. It was the first time Quinn felt untouchable.

Apparently so did Santana because she didn't hesitate to stop Rachel calling her a loser before she let her hand fly dumping the slushie all over her. The hallway went completely silent, "see what happens where you're a loser Berry?" then she laughed. Everyone caught on quickly and pretty soon the whole hallway was laughing and pointing at Rachel covered in red slushie. Quinn remembers seeing Rachel's bottom lip quiver barely able to comprehend what had just happen. But just as quickly as the tears formed they disappeared. "Good to see the summer hasn't changed you at all Santana," Rachel says as she straightens herself out and marches to the bathroom head held high, but not before sending a pitiful glance Quinn's way.

It was in that moment that Quinn promised herself that she would make Rachel Berry's life hell - but she would never throw a slushie at anybody. That first day set the course of the rest of her High School career. She was Quinn Fabray Ice Queen.

After her father cheated on her mother and moved out Judy had no choice but to get her act together. She fought hard to make sure Russell still paid for Quinn's schooling and she fought even harder to manage her drinking. Her mother had one rule for Quinn and that was for her to go see a therapist. At first she was against it, but if her mother was trying then so would she.

She see's Dr. Hault twice a week she's a nice lady in her mid thirties but Quinn told her the first day they met and sat on her couch, "I know what my issues are I just don't know how to solve them."

Dr. Hault looks surprised for a moment but then asks Quinn to explain. "Let's see I was pregnant at 16 by my boyfriends best friend, lied to my parents about it, gave her up for adoption to the one person who I've treated the worst's mother, tried to get my baby back illegally and got into a car wreck where I wasn't sure I'd ever walk again. That's all of it." She replies snidely.

"Okay lets talk about the pregnancy," Dr. Hault watches as Quinn winces at the mention of it. "Why did you cheat on your boyfriend with his best friend?" Quinn looks confused for a moment. "Why did you choose him to sleep with and not your boyfriend."

Quinn remains silent for a moment, "because I knew it would piss off my parents." Dr. Hault nods her head and asks, "did you ever intend for your parents to find out?" Instantly she see's Quinn's guard go up.

"Why does that matter. I slept with him cause I was feeling fat and ugly that day I knew he wouldn't say no." Dr. Hault makes a note and looks up at her, "Quinn you're a beautiful girl surely your boyfriend would've wanted to be your first. But you choose someone else." Quinn's trying to take it all in, she's already admitted this all to herself, she closes her eyes tight knowing where Dr. Hault is going.

The Doctor doesn't wait for a reply from Quinn before she continues, "You resent your parents for forcing you to change who you once were, so you picked the one guy who you knew they'd disapprove of the most. You joined Cheer-leading because it was expected of you and you agreed to a nose job so that your parents would think that you were beautiful." Dr. Hault finishes, "but you already knew all of that."

"So I'm fucked up, what's your point." Quinn watches as the doctor flinches at her choice of words. "You are not messed up Quinn you are just misguided and you were strong enough to realize that." Quinn shifts in her chair and looks up at the doctor. "But no strong enough to stop doing everything I did." Dr. Hault nods her head in confirmation.

The next week that she goes in Dr. Hault switches gears and says she wants to talk about Rachel. She instantly flinches, besides Puck and Beth Rachel is a tough subject.

"So why Rachel? Why was she your target for so many years?" Dr. Hault asks but is met with a despondent Quinn. "Is it because she was ugly, unpopular and different?" Quinn remains silent.

"Rachel is not ugly," She murmurs." I never thought she was ugly..I just didn't like her." She watches as Dr. Hault looks down at her notes and reads, "Man-hands, Treasure Trail, Tyranny, Hobbit - these are all the names you used to call her to her face. If you didn't find her unattractive why such negative, hurtful words?" She is met with expected silence.

After a minute of silence Quinn whispers softy, "because it was always so easy for her."

"What was easy? Being an only child with two gay dads in a town that barely recognized them and their beliefs. Was it because she had no friends and was being teased for not wearing the right clothes? I don't understand Quinn what about Rachel's life was any easier than yours?" Quinn knows she's right, she knows it...its just...

"Rachel made it all look so easy. She walked into that school everyday in clothes that were so outdated and awful, but she owned it and didn't care. Her fathers came out to support everything she did and were supportive of her choices. It took me getting a nose job and losing weight before my father would say more than five words to me!" She yells out, anger completely taking over.

"So why Rachel?" Dr. Hault asks again.

"Because she had it all and she didn't even have to ask for it!" Quinn practically yells. "She beautiful, smart so insanely talented and genuinely the nicest person you'll ever meet. It's just not fair." Her anger depletes when she realizes that her anger will never get her any where.

"Does Rachel know all this?" The doctor asks Quinn shakes her head. "No, but she's smart she's known without having me tell her. She's always known its why she tried so hard for so long to be my friend - but I turned her down." Quinn says sadly. Not just because its the truth but because she never even had to tell Rachel and she still knew, but never faced Quinn to admit it.

When she goes in a day later Dr. Hault doesn't hesitate to say, "Lets talk about Puck." Quinn's head starts to instantly spin, "What about Puck? I've told you everything." She's trying to deflect so that this conversation doesn't happen. She made it clear when she started therapy that she knew exactly what her issues were, but she never said she'd want to talk about them all.

"Actually you didn't tell me anything. All you said was that you slept with him to piss off your parents, but I am assuming you never had any intention of telling your strict Catholic parents that you were having sex, let alone with Noah Puckerman." She takes a moment to look up at Quinn before she asks again, "So why Puck?"

She's hesitating to answer, "I don't know...I knew Puck and Finn both liked me but I choose to date Finn because he was the right choice - the expected choice and Puck...he was just always there." Quinn explains.

"Had things been different, had Puck come from a good family as had Finn, but was still the same guy - would you have still chosen Finn? Or did you only choose Puck because you knew your parents would disapprove." She doesn't know why and she knows she doesn't have to answer but she finds that she wants to admit that, she would've chosen Puck either way.

Its a revelation that for the longest time she would never give any thought too, "Puck." She whispers for the first time out loud, "I would've still chosen Puck." Dr. Hault nods her head in understanding.

"Can I say something to you Quinn?" She nods her head, "You're an incredibly smart person, you came here knowing what your issues were, but you did it for your mother." She stops and sends an encouraging smile Quinn's way. "Once you got everything you were supposed to want popularity, beauty, perfect boyfriend and perfect body - you did everything you could to slowly destroy it as a way of getting back at your parents for destroying the person you used to be, the person you used to love being." Quinn doesn't need her to go on she's already admitted this all.

"But I think along the way you decided that who your parents shaped you to be was the only way for you to feel beautiful, popular and that you are loved and not just because he is the father of your child." Quinn's head snaps up when Dr. Hault finishes talking and its the first time that the doctor had said something she wasn't expecting.

"You think Puck loves me? Even after everything I did to him and our kid?" She asks confused there is no way Puck could still love her, not after everything.

Dr. Hault nods her head, "I'm more than sure he does, he probably always has. But I think its more about you loving him and being okay with it." The doctor smiles softly at Quinn and closes her book indicating that their time is up.

She's spent so much time fighting any kind of emotion and feelings, even after Beth was born instead of embracing their lose together Quinn pushed Puck away.

She doesn't need Dr. Hault to tell her because she already knows the truth...she's selfish she always has been. She was given the opportunity to have everything she's ever wanted instead she spent her time trying to destroy it. She wasn't loyal to Finn or Sam, she was a bad friend to Santana and even worse to Rachel, hell she even blamed Mr. Schue for all her problems. She's barely had to fight for anything in her life, it either been handed to her or expected of her.

And yet through it all Finn, Rachel, Santana and Puck even Mr. Schue were always there for her even when she knows she didn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Hault told her to start being open to new things, to the changes that were about to occur and how that's going to effect her future. She takes the advice with a grain of salt because she knows things are about to change.

In 2 months actually, come September she's gone to Yale, Rachel, Finn and Kurt are off to New York, Mercedes to LA with or without Sam and Santana and Brittany in Louisville. She expects that everyone's lives are going to be changing really quickly, some will be able to keep up with the change and others won't.

She's not worried she's a fighter and selfish and this is something she wants, desperately. To be rid of Lima Ohio and all the bad memories with it. Dr. Hault may have not so subtly suggested that Quinn was using these last few months to run from all of her issues...mainly unwilling to accept that there is possibly still something left with Puck.

Puck...she doesn't know where to begin with him. She heard about the fight between him and that idiot Rick. She's also the only one who knows that his biggest fear in life is to turn out like his dead beat dad. Its why giving up Beth was so hard for him, in a way he felt like his father abandoning his child.

She knows that there are still some unresolved issues with Puck but there is a reason she's avoided them, and she would've continued to avoid them if it weren't for her shrink asking about Puck and their progress during every session.

Its why she's standing in the hall watching him pack up his locker. She can see a smile on his face and pride in his stance. They had just won Nationals for the first since 1993 and everyone was still on cloud nine.

"Hey," she whispers in her raspy voice. Puck looks up just as Quinn makes it to his side, he watches her try and lean casually against the row of lockers.

"Hey baby mama." She rolls her eyes at the nickname that he still insists on calling her. She takes a deep breath before she snaps on him. He just laughs watching her try and regain some composure although he knows she's dying to say something.

" Are you going to Rachel Nationals Championship Pool Party Saturday?" She tries to ask causally. She watches Puck regard her slowly he is clearly unsure about why she's asking an obvious question. Rachel had made a whole speech about this being their last summer to spend as much time together before everyone goes their separate ways come September.

And although the whole school had congratulated them on their win for the first time ever, this party was still exclusively for glee club members only. While its nice to be recognized by the other students, they didn't go through all the ups and down with the glee club.

"Of course someone's going to have to make that party fun; as much as I love Rachel her sense of fun sucks." Quinn laughs at how serious Puck is taking this party but he knows its true Rachel and parties usually end in a train wreck. "Why?" He asks curious.

"Uh...I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up?" She's hesitant to ask, she was when Dr. Hault suggested just giving in to the feelings and going with her gut. She sees the look of surprise and then suspicion on Puck's face. "My mom needs the car all day for some Church retreat...but if you can't I'll just ask somebody else." She shuffle's out all at once.

"It's not a problem Q I'll pick you up at 12." And with that he closes his locker and walks away. She's unsure about how she feels, he wasn't cold but he also wasn't warm. She sighs knowing that gaining his trust again isn't going to come easy especially since she's broken so many times already.

At 12:01 he pulls up to her driveway and honks his horn signalling his arrival. Less than a minute later he sees the garage door open and he curses to himself when he see's that its the eldest Fabray, Judy.

He's surprised when he see's her lift her hand and wave too him. He thinks that maybe she doesn't realize who is sitting in the truck but waves back cautiously anyways. He's quick to make sure his truck looks clean inside when he see's Judy approach his truck.

"How are you Noah?" she asks and he's surprised because it actually sounds sincere. She's leaning on the passenger side door looking into the open window.

"I'm...I'm good Mrs. Fabray and yourself." He mental gives himself a high five when he remembers that its polite to return the sentiment. She smiles kindly and tells him that she is well, she's excited for a weekend away with her girl friends. He just smiles and nods along.

"Oh congratulations on your Glee club win." She smiles, "Quinn told me all about it, I wish I could've gone but she assured me that she would be purchasing the DVD once its done so at least I'll be able to see how amazing you kids were." He sees the pride in her eyes, finally her daughter has found something she's passionate about, something she loves.

"I'm sorry about Quinn it seems its impossible for her to choose a proper swim suit." Puck just nods his head, and a minute later Quinn emerges from the front door carrying way too many bags. She looks amazing her pale skin exaggerated by the pale blue sun dress she's wearing.

He steps out of his car in time to help her put the bags of food, drinks and swim bag in the flat bed of his truck, then watches as mother and daughter say goodbye. A warning by Mrs. Fabray to stay safe and remember to call and they're off.

"Thanks for picking me and sorry to keep you waiting." Quinn says softly her eyes hidden by her over sized sunglasses.

"Your...your mom said Hi to me," is all he's able to get out, the astonishment evident in his voice. Quinn laughs and its the most beautiful sound, besides the laughter of his daughter, he's ever heard.

"Yeah I know its this whole new thing she's trying," Quinn explains, " being nice to the people in my life and taking interest in the things I like." She just shrugs because its honestly sounds like a bunch of bullshit and she would've believed it would be if it weren't for the fact that her mother was really trying and it no longer felt forced or unwanted. They're in a good place, finally after all these years.

The rest of the car ride is mostly made in silence as she watches Puck still trying asses what happened and because things are kind of awkward, they haven't spent any time alone in a long time.

When they arrive at Rachel's house she can see that everyone has already arrived and that Sam and Mercedes arrived at the same time as them. Together the foursome unpack Puck's truck each grabbing bags, beer cases and his guitar.

Rachel is the first to notice when they all walk into her backyard and she is up and over to them in less than five seconds taking bags and arranging food.

"Looking hot my Jewish American Princess," Puck says as he walks by her with a beer already in his hand, they give each other a high five as Puck makes his way to the guys. She shakes her head trying to understand their relationship. She knows Finn doesn't love the fact that his best friend and his fiance have a close friendship but its the price that was paid when he lied about sleeping with Santana, Puck became Rachel's only friend.

She's broken from her thoughts when she hears Santana start swearing in Spanish and Kurt screech. She looks towards the pool just in time to see a tidel wave of water cascade over both of them and then Puck's head emerge from the water laughing hysterically and then looking frightened when he see's Santana.

The weather is so hot and the water is so cool that it becomes the perfect combination. For a few hours the girls and Kurt sit on the edge of the pool and judge the boys in a diving competition. Its fun and by the end of it Quinn is holding her sides from laughing so hard, its at that point that Finn says he's hungry so he and Puck go get the grill started.

She watches as Finn makes his way towards Rachel pushing a damp piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her lips softly. She watches as Rachel blushes when Finn whispers something in her ear and how his hands skim the underside of her bikini top. She used to roll her eyes every time she saw them together constantly touching each other, at first it made her sick but now she can see just how much they love each other and she finds it sweet.

She smiles to herself and turns her head and catches Puck watching her he smiles and quickly looks away. She surprised by the look she saw on his face, it was sweet and approving. She and the girls get the tables set up for their late lunch and twenty minutes later they're all sitting around the table waiting for food.

She's putting potato salad and grilled vegetables on her plate when a perfectly cooked piece of chicken is placed on her plate. She looks up to see that Puck was the one who put it on her plate. "I remember you saying that you don't like to eat red meat so I put the chicken in your plate before everyone else has a chance at it." He smiles and she's shocked that he remembered her aversion to red meat. Sure she told him about it but that was almost three years ago when she was still pregnant.

She smiles as she looks down at the table all 15 of them are seated at one table, utensils clanking, glasses being dropped and conversations so loud you can barely hear yourself but she's never felt more a part of a family than she does now. It takes her breath away for a moment when she realizes that in a couple of months this will be gone.

The table is not meant for 15 people so its pretty cramped, she's squished between Brittany on her left and Puck on her right, either way she's practically leaning on someone. Puck doesn't seem to mind every time she shifts and she ends up kicking his leg, he just smiles and continues to eat.

He's in the middle of a conversation with Mike when she accidentally kicks him again. He doesn't look away or stop the conversation when he grabs her foot and places it behind his calf, hooking her foot into his leg. It's instantly more comfortable and gives her a chance to move closer to the table instead of eating off of her lap.

By the time they are done eating both food and desert the sun had begun to set and they are all to exhausted to do anything other than just relax. Rachel says they can watch some movies but no one really wants to move to go inside which is when Rachel tells them all that they aren't watching movies inside.

At the far end of her house there is a large white projector flat against her wall and that's when Quinn also notices the projector sitting on a push cart a little ways down the lawn. She's in awe but is also not surprised that Rachel set up an outdoor movie theater. She instructs all the boys to grab the lawn couches and recliners around the pool.

10 minutes later it looks like a living room outside and she's amazed at the bounds that Rachel will go to so people are having a good time. Quinn goes to change out of her swim suit and when she gets back everyone is seated and waiting. There's one couch left open but she notices a sweater draped across the arm, as she's about to sit she catches a waif of the cologne on the sweater and immediately knows who it belongs too.

Puck returns to his seat and is surprised to see Quinn sitting beside his sweater he smiles softly, he'll always be attracted to her maybe even more and its not just because she's Quinn Fabray or because she had his baby, its because the first time he saw her walk down the hall the first day of ninth grade he couldn't help but see just how amazing and special she was.

It takes them 20 minutes to decide on a movie but its not Rachel insisting on a musical instead leaving the choice up to the rest of the group. They finally settle on The Breakfast Club and Quinn is excited because its one of her favorite movies of all time.

Her excitement is obvious when she sees Puck smiling at her his eyes shining. When she was pregnant and living with him they watched the movie at least 5 times together and every time they did it always ended with them making out, because sometimes Quinn couldn't help being a cliche.

She hits Puck in the arm and tells him to shut up before he even says anything, he just laughs louder and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her. She can't help but laugh at him he can be a douche bag without really trying but most of the time he is a good guy.

They are part way through the movie and Quinn is cursing herself for forgetting a sweater. Its not quite summer yet in Ohio so the nights still get chilli. Its the fourth chill to run down her spine in the last few minutes and she's about to get up and ask Rachel if she has an extra sweater when she feels Puck place his over her shoulders.

He doesn't say anything just smiles and tucks her into it, moving a piece of her hair from her face and behind her ear. The connection doesn't linger and before she can register the heat of his hand on her face its gone and he's turned back to the screen and laughing as Emilio Estaves dances.

The rest of the night is spent watching every John Hughes movie and Quinn thinks this might be the greatest night of her life. Everyone is so carefree and just enjoying each others company. Of course sometimes things get awkward, like right now when Quinn looks around and see's all the couples making out. Every single one of them just attacking each others mouths.

Her cheeks start to flush because its just her and Puck sitting together, but when she looks at him he is so engrossed with the film that she doesn't think he even notices. But its Puck and she knows he's not oblivious, "Its okay Q I'm not going to try and kiss you, I know you're kind of seeing that Joe kid, its not my style anymore to take something that isn't mine." He says it with a smile but there is some self deprecation hiding within his words that make her feel bad for him.

"I know I wasn't thinking that," she tries to play it off, "and I'm not seeing Joe...it's...he's a friend he helped me get better...but he's just a friend." She explains and Puck just nods his head once before turning back to the screen.

He doesn't give her anything other than the nod and she can't tell if she's revealed or upset. They spend the rest of their time watching the movie in silence. She's constantly shifting in her chair because besides forgetting her jacket she also forgot socks and her feet are freezing. She tries to bring her feet up and curl them into her side but there's not enough room on the chair to do so, so she has to leave them resting against the freezing grass.

Puck watches as she continues to shift trying to keep her feet warm, he watches as she fails to do so and he can see that she is clearly getting frustrated. Before he even thinks about what he's doing he's reaching down and grasping her feet in his hands. He hoist her legs up onto the chair and across his lap. He lifts his t-shirt and places her freezing cold feet against the heat of his stomach. She's barely able to say anything before he feet are surrounded by warmth and the complaint falls dead on her lips. He smiles and crosses his arms over his chest pushing her cold feet further into his body.

An hour later the movies finished and everyone says their goodbyes, Puck and Quinn make there way to his truck Quinn still clutching his sweater tightly to her frame. "Sorry about tonight I should've told you to bring a sweater it still gets cool at night." He says apologetically but Quinn just waves off the apology its common sense to bring a sweater.

He puts the heat on full blast as soon as the truck is started and Quinn is thankful. Like the car ride over they sit in silence just the low hum from the radio fills the car. "I had a really good time tonight, it's been a long time since I've just relaxed and had a good time." Quinn says looking out the window, "Thank you for picking me up I really appreciate it." Puck remains silent and just nods his head.

When he pulls up to her drive way the house is dark just the porch lights on. Quinn starts to take off his sweater when he stops her and tells her to keep it and give it back another time. She nods her head and makes her way out of the truck. "Is your mom home yet?" He asks concerned that the house looks so dark.

"No she's not coming home tonight she'll be home late tomorrow night." Quinn explains. "its okay I have my key and I'm used to staying home alone Mom's been really busy." She just shrugs and pushes the door open.

Before she has a chance to jump down from the truck Puck stops her again, "do you want to maybe…stay at my place?" He asks hesitantly. "Its cool if you're okay staying home alone but I don't like you being in there alone…there are a lot of crazy people out there…." He trails off when he realizes that he sounds like her boyfriend and that's not what he is.

"Um…sure…I mean if your mom won't mind…I could…yeah." She stutters out shocked by the offer and a little confused. Puck reassures her that his mother won't mind at all and he knows his sister Sarah would love to have Quinn back in the house. She agrees and asks for 10 minutes and disappears into the house reemerging a few minutes later with an over night bag.

15 minutes later they arrive at the Puckerman household and a wave of nerves and something else settle into her stomach. The last time she was here she was pregnant and alone just the Puckerman's taking pity on her.

They're quiet when the enter the house, its after 2 and everyone is sleeping. Silently they make their way to Puck's room where he places her bag on his bed. His room hasn't changed much still half naked girls on his walls and metal group posters. She notices his desk which is incredibly neat and sitting on top looks to be a plan for his business.

He breaks her from memory lane, "I'm just going to grab some track pants and then you can go to bed, I'm going to take the couch." He says softly and makes his way to his drawers.

"You…you don't have too…I mean we shared a bed for almost 4 months." Quinn says before she even has a chance to think. Puck stares at her for a moment before he agrees as long as she's okay with it. Quinn reassures him again that its fine, takes her clothes and goes to change in the bathroom.

When she returns to his room she see's him already in bed and smiles at the familiarity of the scene before her. He's sitting up against the headboard in his wife beater and she knows he's only wearing boxers on his bottom half. But its the sight of him reading his car magazine with a pair of glasses perched on his nose when that feeling in the pit of her stomach starts to settle again.

No one knew that he some times wore glasses, not even Finn. He explained that its easier to read at night with glasses, she could tell he was a little self conscious of them so she never said anything about it. But he looks good in glasses hot even they oddly suit him and make him seem more older and mature than he some time acts.

The car magazine is not a surprise, for the 4 months she spent living with him she realized it became a sort of ritual for him. When she asked him about it one night he just shrugged it off saying that he's a guy and this is what guys read. She would've left it at that except every Thursday he would have a new issue and the old one's were kept in a box in his closet.

She went snooping one day and found the box, but not before mistaking the wrong box with his porno's. When she looked through each issue dating all the way back to 2000, she noticed that any pages dedicated to a mustang were bunny eared.

One night she saw him do it again so she asked him about it. He told her that from when he was a little kid he's always wanted a 1967 Ford Mustang, he want's to buy one and fix it up, it's his dream car he said. It's the first time she's ever seen him have some sort of plan for himself and it made her feel good like maybe Puck could do something really amazing with his life.

She never wanted to be the one that butted into his life but seeing the excitement and passion he had to one day own the car of his dreams, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to help him in some way. One night when they were both getting ready for bed she placed the Auto Trader on his lap, he looked confused for a moment, "people are always selling their cars and some people don't realize what they are giving away. This is a good place to start looking." She doesn't say anything other than that and he doesn't say anything either, just flips through the book.

She see's this weeks Auto Trader on his bed side table and smiles, she climbs into bed and he silently passes her the book. She smiles and wordlessly together they look through their books.

She feels warm, like her body is surrounded by sunlight. Puck is the first one to shift when he hears his bedroom door open. He looks up to see his little sister creeping into the room. "Mom's sleeping and I want pancakes." She whispers Puck nods his head and tells her to get out of his room.

He lays back down in the position he was before, some how during the night Quinn moved so that they are both sharing his pillow. His nose grazes her's when his head returns to his pillow, her hand is gripping his under shirt tightly in her hand, his laying against her hip. He doesn't want to wake her but he has to go make breakfest for his sister.

He gently tries to ease her fingers from his shirt when she shifts pushing her body closer to his. They're nose to nose now he can feel her breath along his lips, its been a long time since they've been this close. "Quinn," he whispers gently pushing his nose against her's. "Hey Q I'm going to go make breakfast...are you hungry?" She's still asleep and he smiles when she licks her lips clearly thinking about food.

He's finally able to ease her fingers from his shirt and roll away. He's putting on his pants when Quinn wakes up, hair is tossed on top of her head and the night shirt she was sleeping in is completely twisted revealing a patch of her skin. The light glimmers off her creamy white skin and he take his eyes away.

He doesn't notices that she's caught him staring at her and looks away blushing trying to pull down her shirt. "I'm going to go make some breakfast for Sarah come down when ever." She nods her head and watches him leave. She falls back onto the pillow letting out a sigh she hadn't slept that good in a long time. She never told anyone but she never quite got used to sleeping alone after she spent four months sharing with Puck.

She and Finn had shared a bed a couple times but it never felt right, his arms didn't reach for her body right or hug her the same way. His breath on her neck felt cold and wet and she never felt like their bodies fit together, at least not like her's and Pucks.

5 minutes later she walks into the kitchen just as Puck takes the pancakes off the pan and places a couple in Sara's plate. He gives her a smile and nudges his head in the direction of the empty plate right in front of his sister. Sarah doesn't notice Quinn right away and continues with her homework, "Noah what's 7x6 equal?" She asks her head firmly in her book, this was a familiar sight every Sunday morning Sarah would sit at the table while Puck made breakfast.

Quinn realized after a couple weeks that Sarah purposely kept her math homework until Sunday because she knew Puck would be home to help her. Unlike any other Puckerman he was actually very gifted in math. He always had to be because of his pool cleaning business and any other jobs he took growing up.

"42, but that's the last one, use the chart I drew out for you." Quinn laughs when she see's the littlest Puckerman roll her eyes. Her laugh finally catches Sara's attention and within a second she's got her arms full of the little girl. "Quinn! What are you doing here? Are you staying here again? Are you and Noah dating again?" She rattled out each question after the other without waiting for an answer.

Quinn laughed again and sat down in front of the now full plate, "Hey squirt quit bugging Quinn and eat your food before mom gets up." He's stern but Sarah just rolls her eyes and stuffs half a pancake into her mouth. After breakfast Quinn insists on doing the dishes because Puck cooked and he doesn't argue instead goes outside to cut the grass.

A few moments later Quinn and Sarah come out to the backyard to watch Puck as he mows the lawn. Its hot again and Puck has already shed his shirt and Quinn can see the sweat glistening on his chiseled chest.

"Hey Noah I wanna drive!" Sarah yelled over the nose of the tractor, surprisingly Puck heard her and stopped the machine. Sarah went running to him and climbed onto his lap a big smile plastered to her cheeks as she watched them go around the lawn. Puck allowed her to control the steering for the most part but the speed stayed at a slow pace for safety.

5 minutes later Sarah got off and came running toward Quinn who was sitting on a lawn chair. "Oh my god Quinn you have to drive the tractor its so much fun!" Little Puckerman beamed sun already coloring her skin. Quinn laughed and pushed the little girls sweaty bangs from her face. "Well it looked like lots of fun. But why don't you go in and grab some sun screen because your face is already red and I don't want to burn either." Sarah nodded enthusiastically and ran inside.

She looked over a Puck as saw that he was watching them a small smile on his face. He didn't need sun screen his body was naturally dark and spending so many summers cleaning the pool the sun naturally colored his skin a beautiful bronze color.

He jerked his head towards her and called her over, "You wanna take a spin?" he asked a big smile on his face. Usually Quinn would've said no but it looked like a lot of fun and she knew she'd get a great tan, the only problem is she's never driven one before. She listen's as Puck tells her where the lever's are for reverse and forward as well as the speed control, all she has to do is sit and ease off the break and the tractor will do all the work.

He starts to get off the tractor instructing her to take his place when she realizes he wants her to drive this by herself, "what...no..no I can't do this by myself I've never driven anything like this before." She continues to shake her head no while Puck just laughs telling her she can do it, but she refuses. So he gets back on and tells her then she's going to have to sit on his lap. He gives her a smirk but nothing about it is sexual or lode so she climbs on and sits on his lap. "this okay." She asks turn her head to the side, their mouths are inches away from each other, Puck nods his head and they move.

She was only going to ride along for a couple minutes but it was a lot of fun and by the time she got off they had finished the whole backyard. Mrs. Puckerman finally makes her entrance she thanks Puck and Quinn for doing the grass and spends a few minutes talking to Quinn. Sure Mrs. Puckerman wouldn't let Quinn eat bacon and she was kind of mean but she was the only one willing to take her in when she was homeless and pregnant and for that she would be forever grateful. She also kind of likes Mrs. Puckerman she see's where Puck gets his toughness from and also his soft side.

Mrs. Puckerman works in the hospital as a nurse and has some really tough hours, this weeks she's working 5pm to 5am which means Puck needs to be home every night to make Sarah dinner and get her to school in the morning. Seeing the way he was with his sister and the responsibility he took on because his mother couldn't, for a long time reassured Quinn that they could raise their daughter together, but ultimately she didn't want to put that burden on him or her.

Mrs. Puckerman still looks tired but is glad she has the next couple of days off, she mentions to Quinn that she plans on working on her garden but hasn't gotten around to it yet. Quinn volunteers to do it for, ever since her parents divorce and they were forced to sell their house an move the luxuries of having your lawn cut and gardening down were taken away so Quinn and her mother both took it upon themselves to do it on their own. Turns out Quinn's pretty good at gardening so Mrs. Puckerman agreed.

Both her and Puck spent the majority of the day outside, she working on the garden and him working on fixing up Sara's tree house and other things around the house, this did this all in mostly silence. At lunch time Quinn got a call from her mother saying she was going to spend an extra day with some of the ladies on the retreat who found an amazing spa. She rolled her eyes but said it was fine, her mother deserved a break too. A couple hours later Puck and Quinn where called in for dinner, just in time for the huge thunder storm Ohio was supposed to be getting.

While sitting for dinner Mrs. Puckerman got a call from Pucks aunt, apparently Pucks grandmother, his fathers mother, took a fall and was in the hospital. His aunt Linda wanted his mother to come and stay with her for a few days and look after some things. Quinn could tell she didn't want to go but she did anyways, so much for her week off. She packed herself and Sarah a bag and they were on their way out.

On her way out Mrs. Puckerman stopped her, "I over heard your conversation with your mother if you want to stay here tonight that's fine with me. We're supposed to get a big storm and I wouldn't want you to be home alone and I know Noah wouldn't want that either." Quinn blushed and nodded her head. She had gotten a text earlier from Santana asking if she wanted to spend the night with her and Brittany. While it sounded like fun being the third wheel to that party always ended in the two of the making out and they would never both to at least leave the room.

Puck never asked her what her plans were for the night and never told her to leave so she just assumed she'd stay, they were having a good time things were relaxing there was no pressure.

An hour after his mother left they settled into the family room with popcorn and some movies. First they watched the Goonies which was Puck's all time favorite movie and one of Quinn's as well. They settled on a comedy and we currently sitting shoulder to shoulder on the floor eating popcorn and laughing hysterically at 'She's the Man' one of Quinn's all time favorite movies.

An hour into the film the lights begin to flicker and then shut off completely, the power went out. They remain seated for a few minutes hoping the power will turn back on but it doesn't. Puck is quick to get up and grab some candles and a couple flashlights. Quinn watches as he places a couple candles on top of the TV, some on the coffee table and few more around the kitchen. The flashes of thunder and the flickering of the flames surround the room in warm, comfortable light.

He sits back down his shoulder brushing her's and hands her a spoon, "who knows how long the powers going to be out don't want this to melt," he says producing Ben N' Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. It's her favorite the one thing she craved the most when she was pregnant, to the point that Puck would make sure the freezer was always stocked when she had her midnight cravings.

She gives him a surprised look when she see's the flavor he smiles and hands her the carton, "it's become a habit now, every time I go grocery shopping I buy a pint. It happens on auto pilot, I just walk to the freezers reach in and grab." He's so caviler when he says it like its the most natural thing in the world.

They eat in silence each taking a spoon full at a time until the carton is done. She brings the spoons to the sink and walks back into the family room and watches as Puck grabs his iPod and attaches it to his iPod dock. She sees the blue light glow indicating that the batteries are fully charged and the soft beginnings of Rufus Wainwright begin to play. The summer heat begins to settle in the now still house so Puck opens some windows and the smell of fresh air and rain cloud the room.

Again the sit down relaxing to the peaceful music and enjoying the sounds and smells from a rainstorm. Their thoughts are there own until the familiar sound of the piano kicks in and the opening lyrics to Beth flood the room. Puck is instantly on his feet to turn the song when Quinn's quiet voice stops him, "leave it. I love this song." He looks at her surprised and sits back down, this time leaving some space between them.

They both listen in silence Quinn can see how tense Puck is but smiles because he can't help that his fingers play along to the chords. "I never thanked you for this song. It really was so beautiful." She turns her head to look at Puck who is still not meeting her eyes. "You let me name her that's the only thanks I need." He says softly.

"I don't know why but Shelby sends me updates and pictures every once and while." Quinn says softly, "the other day she sent me a picture of Beth with her first tooth missing, I think I cried for 10 minutes straight." She says this time not looking at him.

"She sent me the same one." He says shifting while reaching behind him and pulls out the photo from his back pocket. Its an almost two year old Beth smiling bright for the camera with her front tooth missing. Quinn takes the photo from him she glides her thumb over the photo, over Beth's face, and laughs again. "She looks so much like you in this picture, she has your smirk." tears are in her eyes, from both laughter and sadness.

Puck smiles sadly and takes the photo back, "she's the splitting image of you, the face and the hair but I'm glad she has something of me too, although she's better off not having any of me at all, it still feels nice to know that there is a part of me in her." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry Puck so sorry." He looks up at her surprised. "I wish so much that I would've known how things would've turned out for us, that things would've turned out like this because if I would've known maybe we could've kept her and made things work." Puck just shakes his head shifting away from her some more.

"Don't say that...please don't say that." He looks at her desperate. "Please...because I wanted her and I wanted us and I know we couldn't have known how things would've turned out but I still knew I wanted all of this with you and her. And hearing you say this now is going to make me hate you and I don't want to hate you Quinn, I didn't then and I don't want to now." He finishes in a desperate plea and Quinn's not shocked at what he admits, she hates herself a little for thinking it too.

She doesn't say anything else; no apology because she knows that he knows that she didn't mean to say it to hurt him. "Come closer please you're too far away." She whispers looking at him now sitting a meter away from her. He's surprised by her but listens anyways and moves towards her, but instead of just sitting beside her he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pushes her into his chest. She goes willingly and grasps the front of his t-shirt tightly in her fist.

She leaves the next morning with a small wave and a kiss on the cheek. Its Friday afternoon when she gets a call from Finn saying he needs her to be at the train station by 4 tonight to say goodbye to Rachel. She's confused for a moment because she's pretty sure Rachel's not going to New York anymore.

She doesn't want to pry but her and Rachel are trying to be friends, so when she asks Finn what's going on he tells her that Rachel can't wait around for him, he can't be the one to hold her back she needs to follow her dreams and those dreams are in New York. She tells him his plan is awful and unfair; Rachel should have a say in this and sending her away isn't going to stop her from coming back. Finn's quiet for a moment and tells Quinn she has to promise not to say anything to anybody, when she agrees he tells her he's going to Fort Benning in Georgia. She instantly knows that he's talking about the army base. She's ready to yell and scream and tell him he's making a mistake but his simple plea, "I am doing this for Rachel and my dad, I need to be the man my father never was." She doesn't argue just hangs up.

Puck comes to pick her up and she can tell he's angry, his body is tense and his eyes stay focused on the road. They're the first to arrive and the moment the truck is parked he's out the door slamming it hard behind him. She follows him out watching as he angrily walks away, he sits on a picnic table head in his hands. She stands in front of him and gently places her hand on his neck slowly trailing her hand down in arm until she's tugging on his hand. He looks up at her and she can see the tears in his eyes. "I finally find a way out of here and things are starting to fall into place and my best friend tells me he's joining the army to try and be a better man and what am I doing? I'm moving to LA to clean pools for a living!" He almost shouts he's so angry.

Quinn gives him a sympathetic look trying to understand his anger, "Puck he's just feeling lost right now, things will work out." She tries to explain to him but he just keeps shaking his head. "it should be me." He whispers.

"I should be out there with him. He's my boy and we promised to always have each others backs. I should be the one out there looking out for him. Instead I'm living some crazy dream that I'm going to become some millionaire cleaning other millionaires pools." Quinn lets him have his moment of self pity then in as calm voice as she can address him.

"You listen to me Noah Puckerman," his eyes widen, "Finn is making a mistake, the biggest one he'll probably ever make. He is leaving his family and the girl he loves behind so that he can try to become the man his father never was. Do you understand how selfish that is?" He just stares at her.

"Do you understand what kind of man you are? You're father walked out on you and your mom when you were 10 and since then you've had to grow up and be the man of the house. You cook dinner at least 3 times a week, you go to the mall with your sister whenever she needs anything and your mom's to busy or tired to go. You clean the house and take care of it all while trying to pass school, compete in Glee and play football. You are a man Puck a good one, going off to war to fight in battle that not yours to fight doesn't make you man, it makes you lost and scared." She's gripping his hand tightly by the end of her speech.

Puck is looking at her with awe and wonder, "I don't know what this is with us." She says indicating their entwined hands, "but I will not let you throw away your life to prove a point, you belong here with your family and...me, do you understand?" He nods his head a small smile playing on his lips.

He tugs her hand and pulls her into him so that she's standing between his opened knees. His hands find there way to her hips and her's fall to his shoulders. He mumbles his apology as his hands tighten on her waist. He's not sure who makes the first move but their lips meet for the first time in a long time, just a small sweet peck.

They all watch as Finn falls apart the minute the train is out of sight, but they also know there is nothing anyone can do, he made this choice. Nobody really feels like going out after instead they all split off into pairs to be alone with the person they love.

They hold hands on the car ride home this time the silence is more welcome mostly because they have nothing to say that will fill the void of whats to come. The moment they walk into the house they are hit with a wonderful aroma of home made food. "Quinnie is that you?" She hears her mother call from the kitchen. "Yeah mom and Puck's here too, is it okay if he stays for dinner?" Puck gives her a panicked look. "Sure honey. Come set the table foods done." Together they walk into the cozy kitchen.

"Smells great Mrs. Fabray." And he's not lying it smells like melted cheese and goodness and he can guess its mac and cheese. Judy sends him an apricative smile before removing the food from the oven and setting it on the table. "Mom makes the best Mac and Cheese." Quinn gushes as she eyes the heap on pasta her mother puts on her plate.

Puck looks at her evenly and says, "even better than mine?" He smirks when he sees the look of surprise on Quinn's face. She smiles coyly when she realizes he's teasing and remembers that he does make a mean mac and cheese. "try it out and see." She smirks at him and watches as he takes a generous helping on his fork and stuffs it in his mouth. He's chewing for a minute and waits while both Fabray women Gage his reaction.

"Wow...okay...that is way better than mine." They all laugh when Puck doesn't hesitate to stuff more into his mouth. They talk amongst each other keeping the conversation light, they laugh when Puck explains the many last minute mishaps the Glee club seems to be famous for. Once dinner is done Puck and Quinn clear off the table and do the dishes while Judy gets ready to go to Bingo night.

As she leaves she suggests that the twosome go for walk and enjoy the wonderful summer air that Ohio seems to be having. They both agree and watch as Judy gets into her car and backs out the drive way. They have no destination really in mind instead just walk down the street headed towards town. Quinn reaches for Pucks hand as they walk along the side walk, he sends her a smile and squeezes her hand. They walk mostly in silence just enjoying each others company until Puck suggest that they get some ice cream.

Apparently half of Lima had that in mind because the ice cream shop is rammed. Puck steps behind Quinn and places his left hand on her hip she places her left hand on top of his while he moves in close to order their ice cream, she can feel the heat of his chest radiating onto her back. She turns her head and smirks at him he squeezes her hip in reply. When they get their ice cream he grips her hand and leads her out of the crowded parlor.

They walk hand in hand again watching families and kids running around and teenagers hanging out with their friends. They make it back to Quinn's an hour later, her mother isn't home yet because sometimes bingo runs late. Puck notices the record player sitting on the shelf and spots a bunch of records sitting beside it.

He finds a Ella Fitzgerald record placing it gently on the record and putting the needle to it; Ella's beautiful voice begins to flow through the room. Quinn looks surprised by the sound of the record player, she didn't even know it worked she assumed her mother was keeping it as a keep sake. Puck approaches her and puts out his hand she smiles at him and takes it, she laughs when he pulls her too him. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close while she rests her head on his shoulder.

They dance quietly for a few moments before Puck breaks the silence, "you're leaving at the end of the summer." He states, Quinn lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him confused. "You're leaving and I'm leaving and I don't know what to make of all this." He feels like such a girl saying this but he's confused. These past couple days with Quinn have been amazing and everything he's wanted from the moment she told him the baby was his. But Quinn's never allowed herself to have any of this because of how it looked to others, so whats the difference now?

Quinn hesitates to say something because she's not sure what to say, "I don't know what this all means but I know that I care about you and I know its selfish of me to say all this now that things are changing but its how I feel..."She trails off unsure how to explain.

Puck is quiet again pulling her body close into his, he presses his lips to her head keeping them their for a minute. "You know if you ask me I'll come to Yale with you." He feel's her tense slightly, "they have pools in New Haven and I could work steady through the summer and in the winter I could teach music or find something. If you ask me I will come with you, but you won't because you want out of this town and everything it stands for as much as I do." She's looking at him now with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what this is with us either but I love you and you know that. You know I will never say no to you, you're my one weakness." He smiles at her and she laughs softly. "But at the end of the summer I won't beg you to stay or ask you to choose me. You're leaving Lima and so am I, we'll just have to see where it takes us." He finishes holding Quinn tightly as they sway to the soft music.

"Are you okay with that?" Quinn asks unsure. Puck just nods his head and smiles, he has no choice and they both know that the ball is in Quinn's court what ever she decides he will live by, it's not about him anymore.

The tempo of the music picks up and Puck spins Quinn around the room both laughing. He drags her in close and dips her, she stops laughing but the smile never leaves her face. Puck leans down and places his lips over hers in a soft kiss that Quinn reciprocates. They're interrupted by Judy clearing her throat.

Puck is quick to straighten Quinn up and step away from her, but she keeps her hand tightly in his. "Nice to hear that record player its been ages since someone's used it." She smiles at the embarrassed pair before she bids them a good night, but not before a final warning to Quinn. "Quinnie, your bedroom door is to remain open." Quinn just wordlessly nods her head and watches her mother walk up the stairs.

By the time her mother is up the stairs and they hear the click of her bedroom door closing the pair can barely contain their laughter. Never would either assume that Judy Fabray would be okay with her daughter dating the boy that got her pregnant. When they retreat to Quinn's bedroom its been half hour and their both sure Judy is asleep.

Quinn enters her bedroom and instantly slips out of her dress and steps into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Puck follows suit by shedding his jeans and t-shirt before slowly climbing onto the bed crawling over Quinn's body. She instantly runs her hands down his sides and up his back, feeling his muscles contract with his every movement.

He brushes his nose along the column of her neck placing gentle kisses along the trail and over her collar bone. They were never very affectionate with each other even when she was living him with, they fooled around some especially during the days she was particularly horny but they never had sex again.

If hes honest he loves feeling her body against his, her hands running all over him and her breath against his skin, but all he wants to do is kiss her. He can kiss her for the rest of his life hes positive of that, so he redirects his lips to hers. They've kissed a couple times these past couple of days but they were quick and shy and now is not the time for that.

They kiss slowly both savoring each others taste and the feel of the still familiar lips but eventually Puck is asking for entrance to her mouth. He swips his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which Quinn willingly allows. She's squeezing his neck trying to pull his body closer to hers and his hands are traveling down her sides and up her chest. She lets out a deep moan that Puck swallows when he trails his hand up to her breasts and squeezes her gently. Its unexpected but welcomed and suddenly hes on his back with Quinn lying on his chest.

He welcomes the change because it gives him better access to her body as he slips his hand under her shirt and rubs her back up and down, before trailing one hand all the way down giving her butt a firm squeeze. She laughs into his mouth and pulls away sitting up trying to catch her breath, she looks down at Puck who has his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face.

She can feel the effect she has on him, shes sitting directly on top of it. The discomfort doesn't seem to be bothering him, instead he moves his hands on top of her exposed thighs rubbing up and down. She grins down at him and then pushes her lower half against his, they both moan out at the same time. "Quinn...come on.." He groans when she moves a top him again.

"What?" She smiles coyly pretending that she doesn't know what shes doing. He moans this time and can't help his hips thrusting up to meet hers. He wants this, with her more than anything, but its too soon. He doesn't even know what they are, dating or seeing each other or friends with benefits. Doing this now, so soon would only complicate things more.

She pushes down one more time and hes quick to counter the move and suddenly her chest is pressed tightly against his. He sits up quickly and pushes her into him so that she has no room to move, they're both sitting up face to face. He has his arm around her back and the other wrapped in her hair. His lips are inches from hers as he speaks, "I want nothing more than to take you right here right now." She shivers at his words and inhales a deep breath, "but were not ready for that, not yet." She sighs because hes right. Grabbing his head firmly in her hands she kisses him deeply wrestling his tongue with hers before air becomes an issue and they have to break away.

They settle onto the bed beside each other, Puck pulls her close into him kissing her head she snuggles into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. They both fall asleep instantly.


End file.
